This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are planning to study samples of varying concentration, ranging from very concentrated (50 mM) to very dilute (0.0032 mM), to determine the benefits of obtaining a cryogenically cooled probe in the NMR facility in the Chemistry department. We have chosen "rotenone in benzene-d6" as our reference compound and will be comparing the results we obtain from ?jaulan'with results acquired on our in house 600 MHz spectrometer. The results will also be compared with data obtained on a "CapNMR" probe (capillary NMR;made by Protasis/MRM) installed on a 500 MHz spectrometer in the Department of Pharmacy, using samples of the same concentration (50 mM and 10 mM), but significantly lower volume (5-10 ?l). The data from these studies will enable us to get a sense of different sensitivities from three types of probes and will be used as preliminary data for future grant applications. The data will also direct particular Chemistry research groups to utilize the spectrometers available at NMRFAM. Our findings will help the Blackwell group, enabling them to obtain NMR data for their combinatorial chemistry project;the Gellman group and their screening compounds in identifying new foldamers;the Kiessling group and their application of NMR studies to carbohydrate chemistry;as well as many others in the Department of Chemistry.